The way we were
by ChuckBasstardDefender
Summary: Crossover- College is supposed to be about experimentation and changes, so what happens when Bella Swan meets Blair Waldorf? And, most importantly, when Edward Cullen and Chuck Bass meet the pair? - All human/ AU/ M, for later smuts; C/B- B/E ON STAND BY
1. Prologue

Soft whispers of wind brushed my auburn hair, messing it from the usual straight hair do, caressing my skin in the most delicious way. It was true that you can find peace in this erratic world. Almost too quickly, the sun hid behind the usual cloudy sky of Seattle. I sighted in boredom.

No one ever said how boring heaven was.

The walk back to the dorms was uneventful; as it was every night. Well, jumping off the bridge on the way home was kind of appealing, but then I decided it the fall wouldn't really do anything lethal to me.

"Check that ass," a male voice murmured in the distance; I didn't care. It was not unusual to hear those kinds of comments around there.

The silence was maddening, if it weren't for those stupid comments and the wind I would become suicidal. Campus in august was a fucking dessert. Other than a few young exchange students and a few teachers, campus was lacking of life. It was some scary shit; but at that point, I just didn't give a shit.

I longed for Monday, the day my hell would end and I would do something new; a challenge. Summer courses were an introduction to college and how it worked; it would have been interesting if I hadn't already done the course twice. Preparation is bullshit; you go to college after you graduate, fuck pre-college courses, they are shit. I had bought my books right after I got my supplies list, moved to the new double dorm, done my back to school online shopping, passed the summer course with flying colors… and now I was walking, alone, at midnight around campus after eating a club sandwich from some crappy cafeteria in campus named 'Central Perk'; apparently, the owner of the place was obsessed with Friends, so he named the place after the coffee shop; fucking psycho.

While fetching my keys from my oversized bag, I noticed the door already open and some lights on. I frowned and searched for something to hit the intruder with; I ended up grabbing some kind of umbrella, clutching it tightly in my weak hands. When I saw the shadow approaching the threshold, I closed my eyes and tried to remember whatever shit they taught me at personal defense classes back in high school (ok, maybe I was remembering the 'SING' thing from Miss Congeniality). Giving up on my useless memory I decided to just go with it and embrace my inner warrior.

I flung my arms in front of me the moment the intruder stepped out of the dorm, hitting it with an incredible force, right in the head. The 'smack' sound boomed across the desserted hall. I let out a victory scream, pumping my fists in the air and-

Oh shit, I killed a girl.


	2. Prologue Bella

When I finally settled my things into the small room I sighted, feeling a little better than before, more like me: the old, confident Bella from Forks; The only problem? I wasn't.

Sobs threatened to escape me; I knew I should have cried before coming here. I held them in. I wouldn't cry. I would save that to fall asleep; the exhaustion from crying would help me sleep easier.

It wasn't as dead as Forks; Seattle always seemed warmer, more alive. There were so many more people on campus than in the whole town; it could have been funny.

Maybe Jake would have joked with me about how uncomfortable I would feel with all those people; he would have made me feel more like home. But he wasn't here, and I couldn't think of my best friend while I was so emotional; I would easily break.

My last box was yet unopened, it contained all of my books. I was mildly obsessed with them. I would read on my free time, summer and Christmas vacations, spring breaks, long weekends… I didn't go out to movies with my friends (not that I had any besides Jake) or help at car washes my school would organize, no… I would read right under a big oak tree that was a few miles outside my small house. It was my time to meditate, to imagine… I would write sometimes, but I was always too shy to even show it to anyone.

Well… I was shy in general.

But that was going to change. I decided that after my high school graduation I would be a new Bella; I would try to open up to new experiences and people. I would be sociable and nice.

I took the box of books and threw it unceremoniously on the back of the surprisingly large closet my room had. Thankfully I didn't have to share anything but a bathroom, but I was already used to living in a one bathroom house with my father, Charlie, so… no problem there. I just hoped my roommate wasn't slop; Charlie and I were used to being fairly clean and organized people.

After taking a few deep breaths, I decided to check all the lights; on and off. Good lighting for a dorm.

And then BAGN! Everything turned black.

* * *

I know it's short, but i needed to do a Bella POV prologue to continue!

I'll update later tonight or tomorrow morning!

TGPfuturewritter


	3. Fifteen

So, I've gotten no reviews, let's hope this changes with this chapter; this story is really important to me so... read on :)

* * *

_You take a deep breath and walk through the doors. It's the morning of your very first day.  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while. Try and stay out of everybody's way.  
It's your freshmen year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town._

_Taylor Swift- Fifteen_

* * *

**Blair POV:**

I rushed to her, dropping the umbrella, and kneeled near her unconscious body; her head wasn't bleeding, but there was a small bump forming. Shit.

"Hello?" I said softly, shaking her small frame. She was a simple brunette, not much taller than me; probably small town girl.

She groaned something incoherent before opening her eyes and covering them with a bandaged hand. "What the fuck…?" she sat up and looked at me with a bewildered look. "Why the fuck did you do that?!" I bit my lip at her harsh tone.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a burglar and I got all heroic with an umbrella and I attacked you and I'm sorry!" I finished my ramble with a dramatic sigh.

She stood up with a groan, holding her head. "Fucking fantastic…" she sure swears a lot.

"I'm Blair Waldorf." I tried, offering my hand.

She sighted and shook my hand. "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I smiled softly and stood awkwardly next to her; what was I supposed to do?

"So… uh…. You want like a pack of ice or something?" please say no because I have no idea where to get one.

"Don't worry, I have my anti-inflammatory cream for accidents; I'm clumsy." She rolled her eyes while chuckling and sat on her bed. "I also have band-aids, disinfectant, cotton balls… and even some latex gloves!" I scrunched my nose in disgust as she retrieved the cream from a dirty backpack; I was so limiting conversations with this pig. "What?"

"Your backpack is dirty. And your cream smells like something I puked." She gaped at me momentarily before applying the offending substance on her forehead.

"Whatever," she sighted and lay on her pillow. "So… where are you from?"

"New York." I spat rather harshly.

"Oh," she breathed, sitting up after a moment. "I'm from Forks."

I snickered slightly; what kind of town is that? "Forks… Where is that?"

"A few hours upstate; it's like the smallest town in Washington; boring and cold as hell." She stepped out of her winter boots (which were really cute, by the way) and sighted. "I've always wanted to visit New York. Is it as great as movies show it? Or is it just the illusion of cinema?"

I smiled sadly; New York was so amazing. "It's even better." I answered honestly. "…The lights at night, the people, the shopping…" she made a face at the mention of my favorite hobby. "What?"

"I just hate shopping." I gaped at her; who the hell hates shopping? You go in a store and the smell of new fabrics hit your nostrils, your hands feel the material of expensive blouses, skirts and dresses, you try them on and feel the satisfaction of fitting into a size 0 and oh… the best part, when you give your credit card to that sales person and it is approved… that smile that they save for the lucky ones, the ones that are approved by economy; you are given you brand new article with that little shopping bag, flaunting to the world that you were approved and that you had helped economy.

It's the best feeling ever.

"Why?" I managed to utter; what was her problem?

"Well…" pondering and tapping her chin with her index finder, she sighted. "I just feel like I'm set up for disappointment. When you're buying things it's like… you need to reach a certain standard, buy certain things to be cool… fit into a certain size." _Amen._ "I just… I like sticking to online shopping. It's anonymous, it's cheaper, it's private and I don't have to play dress up." She did raise an interesting point.

"But online shopping is _still_ shopping."

She rolled her eyes. "You new Yorkers like to go out and spend hours in and out of stores, trying on things. We…_ forkers _like it simple; online shopping." Her voice was bright and… hopeful? What did she think I was stupid? I know what online shopping is; I gave it a try last week.

"I get it, you like sales and technologic fashion… it's just I can't understand why you would hate my kind of shopping; did you know Shape magazine published an article saying that shopping, like us new Yorkers, burns at least 500 calories?" she chuckled and shook her head. "My way of shopping is way more fun."

"You see shopping as a hobby… I see it as an uncomfortable necessity."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

* * *

The Bella girl was all right… she was a nice girl.

It wasn't like we spent the entire night talking about our lives in a moody heart-to-heart while eating Ben & Jerry's with Breakfast at Tiffany's in the background (due to the lack of TV in the room); I knew her last name, where she came from, who her parents were (she said, and I quote, "Charlie's a cop and Rene is… Rene"), and I may have snooped into her purse and gotten her social security number and a few other things I needed to write on my journal. I was living with a stranger after all, if she killed me or something at least the police would know who the murder was; I was anything but unprepared, even if I was brutally murdered by a girl from _Forks_.

So I decided to go to sleep at a very reasonable hour for my night-before-college-starts beauty sleep: 10:30 pm. Bella was already snoring (very softly, but she was _still_ snoring), much like Serena's snoring; there was a painful clenching in my chest when I thought about my best friend. Tears were long forgotten.

I was a new person in a new place; I would be normal and happy here… even if it was next to clumsy-dummy Forks girl.

Nights were usually restless after what happened last year. I would have nightmares and wake up screaming with tears running down my face, then Dorota would have to come to my room and hug the sadness away, humming 'Moon River' softly, until I fell into another deep slumber; nothing and no one would ever compare to Dorota, she was my maid and almost my second mother before I moved to Seattle, whom I treated like crap, but still somehow loved me.

That night, I didn't know why, but I did not wake up screaming nor crying, and I did not feel like I died a little when I woke up; I felt refreshed and well rested, in a good mood, with a goddamn smile on my face.

Oblivious to anything, I began my usual routine: after stretching for a good 5 o 10 minutes, I walked over to my diminutive dresser and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a light purple sweater made of heavenly cotton threads that hugged my body in all the right places; sighting, I picked up my white, fluffy robe and matching towel, heading to the private bathroom that was, thankfully, in the confines of my own dorm room.

"Waldorf!" Bella's voice interrupted my gleeful morning. I turned to her and arched an eyebrow questioningly, she responded with a yawn; how _eloquent_. "Mornin'"

"Good morning," I replied politely, smiling sweetly at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks, you?" she stood, stretching her sleepy limbs and throwing a lazy grin in my direction; she was clad in only a pair of boy shorts and a blue tank top, making her look all perfect and everything I would never be.

Forks bitch.

"Marvelously," I snarled and stomped off to the bathroom, feeling a lot less cheerful and refreshed; that stupid small town slut was probably oblivious to her beauty, and everyone knows how guys are such suckers for those. Ugh, I officially hated her and her perfect body and skin.

Huffing and puffing, I slammed the door noisily and dropped my things on the toilet, sitting on top of them, probably looking like the broken little girl I had become; my arms hung at my sides in a defeating stance, much different to my usual hands-on-the-hips glare I usually had; my toes were pointing at each other, separated by a narrow space, and my knees pushed together.

I was miserable while everyone around me was so fucking happy; I hated it. I was so sick of being the poor little broken Upper East Side princess, so I moved to Seattle for college at the tender age of 17, just days after graduation, in need of escaping the pity glances I would get from my classmates and so called friends, but when I was actually beginning to feel the changes, it was like I was living a double life; I was the bitchy, perfect, grade A student, Blair Waldorf by day and the real vulnerable, weakening Blair by night. It was exhausting but completely necessary; I would not be unsuccessful anymore in my personal life, here, people would never know what happened to me.

I would be exactly who I was supposed to be.

My little pep talk didn't restore completely my chirpy mood, but I was certainly not on my broody mood when I finally emerged from the bathroom, ready to start classes and meet some new people.

"Hey, are you ok?" a familiar sadness crept on my body, my mind was reminiscing and I felt sick to my stomach when I saw the concerned look she was casting me; thankfully I came prepared.

"Me? I'm just _dandy_," dandy? What the fuck is this, 1950? Geez… "I have to get going, actually, my first class is in like…" I glanced at my wrist watch, sighting in satisfaction; I had 20 minutes to get there and was anything but unpunctual. "… 20 minutes. I have to be there for the introduction to the class, since I already took the orientation course this summer. Are you taking it today?"

She hesitated, taking some sort of sheet of paper and raising her eyebrows. "Yes, at 10, actually, it's an all day thing." I smiled apologetically; thank god I didn't have to see her till' bedtime. "All damn week, stuck inside a classroom full of strangers, listening about the joys of college and shit I already know."

I chuckled a bit, despite myself, and hated the girl a little less. "Ugh, I know, and the food is disgusting; I always snuck out to a little café right outside the building. Tip of advice? Sneak out at around 12:30, that's when the professor is usually taking his break in his office, and be there at 1 sharp. They're usually very punctual."

She laughed wholeheartedly, and I found myself joining her. "Thank you so much, Blair. I really needed some kind of real orientation. See? This is the kind of stuff they should teach us before beginning classes: good dining places, bars, study spots, cafes… not the story of the founders of the University of Seattle. God! If the teachers sound like these pamphlets then I'm just going to shoot myself." I snickered slightly.

"They sound exactly like that, but there isn't really anything very relevant that you absolutely need to know. If you read the pamphlet, you're all set. Sneak in your ipod or something, they won't notice." I winked. "And about the nightlife and study spots… I got you back. We'll do a little tour at… 7?"

She nodded. "I'll be off at 6. Meet you here?"

"Sure, see you later." I said over my shoulder as I exited my new home, with an unexpected smile on my face.

This day was going to be just dandy (ugh, what is it with me and that word?).

* * *

The classroom was exactly what you see in movies; the structure was like the one of a movie theater, lines of desks one higher than the other, filled with students arranging their books and laptops. I had been assigned to seat wherever I liked, so, as the responsible student stereotype I was, I sat primly on the front of the whole classroom; everyone stared as I made my way to the shiny desk that was not 5 feet away from the professor's desk, and set my things on my right side, pulling out my legal notepad and pen, aligning them next to each other.

I knew this professor was usually late but he always took a few minutes to get ready (I had been coming to his lectures all summer, just to prepare myself), giving me the perfect time (5 minutes) to introduce myself and begin my ass kissing act to get a good grade for the rest of the year (it worked like a charm). He was a nice enough guy, very professional and conservative, always interested in his student's life.

He was also incredibly hot.

My breathing was a bit irregular when he walked in with all of his dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes glory on that lean, muscular body; Jasper Whitlock was sex on legs, my friends.

Unfortunately, he was married. But, whatever, it wasn't like I loved him or anything.

"Morning class," cue for panty dropping smile and unison dreamy sight from the female population in this class. "Let me get settled here,"

This was my moment. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to him, feeling everyone's eyes on me, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me and smiled that breathtaking smile of his, making me forget my whole purpose.

"Yes?" he asked politely, surprisingly looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm Blair Waldorf and…-" he interrupted me.

"Yes, we'll go through introductions after I'm settled here," he ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair, clearly showing his wedding ring to me. _Sneaky bastard._ "So, take a seat, Miss Waldorf."

I cleared my throat when he turned his back to me again; I didn't want him to think I was trying to hit on him. God no! "Mr. Whitlock, I didn't mean to leave the impression that I'm trying to… hit on you or something. I'm just really nervous about my first day so I wanted to introduce myself."

He frowned slightly; yes, I saw the_ ring_ move. I flashed him a smirk. "Very perceptive, Miss Waldorf; I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"Of course, Mr. Whitlock," He chuckled and went back to his business while I sat on my seat knowing I totally won over this one.

_Only 3 more to go._

Jasper was not much older than 28, I could tell by the way he spoke and got along with us; he wasn't like those professors that tried to be your friend, and he wasn't too strict either, he was just fine.

When everyone was exiting the room, he called me. "Yes?" I replied, taking a few steps towards him.

"Look, I know this may be a bit forward, but my wife Alice is new here, too. She's on her sophomore year, just got transferred here from NYU, as was I, and she doesn't have any friends… so, I was wondering if maybe you could 'accidently'" he made air marks. "Bump into her and just… be her friend."

I had to laugh at this. "Ok, but why me?" I asked incredulously. "I'm sure there are a lot of other girls willing to do that for you, Mr. Whitlock." He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Because the woman is obsessed with fashion and I noticed your Valentino 360. And call me Jasper, please."

Oh, indeed, we would get along just fine.

"What's her name?" he smiled and even did a little happy dance; he was so whipped.

"Alice Whitlock, she's 20, majoring in Publicity and is the most energetic person you will ever know." I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "She's smart and beautiful and I swear you will love her." He ranted as he wrote down her phone number and handed it to me. "She usually goes to the café just outside the fountain at 5,"

"I can take it from here. What is she wearing?"

"Black sweater dress and red heals." He sighted dreamingly. "She looked effing hot today." He added as an afterthought.

I rolled my eyes and sighted. "I'll give you a progress report tomorrow morning, 'kay?"

"Sure thing," his southern drawl was seriously adorable. "Thanks, Blair."

I waved as I made my way towards my next class: Geopolitics.

* * *

The morning had passed like a blur. Between getting to know teachers and getting settled, I hardly had any time to "bump" into Alice that afternoon. I had to get to the library for my independent study time I just had to have every day, which had become a habit throughout high school.

Jogging in heals is a fucking ordeal, I almost broke an ankle when I tripped over a stupid step I didn't see, thank goodness there was a strong pair of hands holding me from falling on my face.

"Oh!" I gasped, straightening myself and looking at my savior; my, my, my.

"You ok?" his blue eyes were so innocent and caring, I almost wanted to hug him. He had this All American boy look, jeans and light blue button down, and it was such a turn off. I usually liked the exotic, brunettes; but I was learning to be someone new, and that meant changing everything. "I'm Nate,"

I smiled half heartedly; I always thought that if I didn't match with my future prospect outfit wise, it was bad luck. Call me crazy, but it's true. "Blair," I answered, despite myself, shaking his hand.

"So are you attending SU?" I almost smacked my palm against my forehead; why would I go to an in-campus café if I wasn't attending school; See? Bad luck.

"Yes, I just started today; it's been great. What year are you in?" he chuckled at god knows what.

"I'm a junior. You know what?" he said suddenly. "How about we discuss this… inside, and I'll buy you a cup of coffee?" I almost said yes, knowing that this kind of distraction would be great, but then I caught the sight of a little brunette sitting alone, wearing a black dress and red heals, just like Jasper said.

And not just any shoes. She was sporting the new Alexander McQueen fall collection, Lady Gaga-ish, red shoes. That lucky bitch; I was still waitlisted.

But what really caught my eye was the fact that she was staring at a group of girl that were sitting just a few tables ahead of her, laughing at something, with a look so sad it was pitiful; I decided I did not need any more guys in my life. Girlfriends are a million times more important, and if her personality matched her sense of style, I think she and I could be best friends.

"Um, rain check? I'm meeting a friend now." I smiled apologetically as I made my way into the café, ignoring his mumbled 'Ok'.

She was reading the last issue of Vogue (naturally) and biting her bottom lip in deep concentration. Her short, spiky hair do was seriously ridiculous, but, somehow, she looked cute with it. "Are those Alexander McQueen?" I asked in my usual prying tone.

She looked at me and seized me up; she smiled slightly, probably approving of my Diesel jeans, purple Channel Sweater and brown Loboutin boots. "Yes they are." She smiled appreciated and stood up, showing a spectacularly short statue despite her silky smooth voice. "I'm Alice Cullen-Whitlock."

"I'm Blair Waldorf." She raised her eyebrows.

"As in Eleanor Waldorf' daughter? The designer? And Harold Waldorf, the gay lawyer?" now I had to raise my eyebrows; she was _definitely_ and UES.

"The one and only; coffee?"

"It's on me."

Piece of cake, bitches.

"So," I began, sipping my vanilla latte. "How'd you know my family?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, anyone who is someone in the Upper East Side knows who you are. Constance's star student, notorious womanizer Carter Baizen's first love, It girl Serena Van der Woodsen's best friend, sorry about what happened to her, by the way, and, ranked as the best styled socialite of 2010 in New York." I felt a painful tug in my heart as she re told my life, mentioning the most important aspects of if in such a worshiping manner.

"You could write a bio of me, Whitlock." I said jokingly, tucking a stray of hair behind my ear.

"I'm just well informed. Hey, what ever happened to Carter? Last time I heard of him he went all Matthew Mcconaughey between movies after you dumped his sorry ass." I bit my lip and thought about my reply very cautiously; how could I tell her I dumped him because I was too messed up after my best friend's death?

"I guess we just grew apart after I began my senior year. He was too clingy anyways _and I was too in love with him it was scary. _She nodded and pursed her lips. Something told me Alice knew I was leaving something out, but she seemed to drop the issue. "How about you?"

She sighted dreamingly. "I'm married, actually." I smiled slightly, leaning on my elbows. "Jasper and I met when I was a freshman at NYU, he was a professor and I was so in love with him; I could seriously feel my heart thumping in my chest every time I saw him." I chuckled; I knew that feeling. "When he told me he felt the same way we just… clicked. We got married and moved here after he was offered a better position here, and I decided to get transferred here and finish college by his side, as the devoted wife I am."

"That is so awesome."

"I know, but anyways, are you involved with anyone?" I sighted tiredly and bit my lip.

"Not really, I'm just focused on meeting people and not getting into anything too serious. College is really important to me." She nodded.

"I know, for me, too. Jasper proposed the idea of me being a housewife, but I told him my education and career was too important for me to quit; he supported me immediately, thank god. I'm so glad you're single!" geez, did she ever breathe? "My family and I are going to a bar tonight, want to come?"

I hesitated; what about Bella? Ugh, whatever, I can just text her or whatever; I needed friends ASAP. "Sure! How many people are coming?"

"Uh, Edward, Emmett, they're my brothers, Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, she works at a Law Firm, Jasper, duh, and Chuck, Edward's best friend." I nodded, trying to remember all of their names.

"Oh, can I bring my roommate? Her name is Bella."

"Of course!" she squealed excitedly. "The more, the merrier."

I chuckled as I began to gather my things, noticing it was 7 already; I had lost all of my independent study time and I had to meet Bella. "I have to run! Where do I meet you?" she snatched my cell phone and pressed a few digits furiously before handing it to me.

"Wear something sexy and wait for my text." She stood and, just like that, I had a new group a friends.

**Bella, **

**Shower and wait for me; we're going out.**

**-Blair.**

I quickly texted as I walked the short way to my dorm.

**Should I get dressed? **

**-Bella**

I sighted and opened the door, finding Bella scribbling something into a notebook.

"I am going to pick out your outfit for tonight; we're going out with guys, too." I smiled excitedly, dropping all of my stuff on my bed and walking over to Bella's closet.

"Hello to you, too, Blair." She replied sarcastically, turning to me with an amused look on her face.

"We're going to a bar with Alice and her family; she has a single brother." I wiggled my eyebrows and turned to the closet again. "You and I are going to meet her when she texts me and then… we'll go and have some fun, got it?"

"Uh," was all she said after I became fashion-zilla, throwing a cute looking dress to Bella and ushering her to the bathroom.

My phone chirped and I rushed to check the text.

**Blair,**

**Eclipse Bar on 54****th****. Dress sexy and meet us at 9 ;)**

**-Alice**

I smiled, pleased with myself. I was finally having friends and going out like a normal person.

* * *

**Reviews are better than Alexander McQueen shoes :)**


End file.
